


Nerds in Venice

by Kaleran



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Art, Gen, M/M, nerds in venice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleran/pseuds/Kaleran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A fluffy weekend in Venice. Any verse at all, be it modern or otherwise. Maybe the two men follow Cosette and Marius on their honeymoon. Bonus MotionSick!Valjean and Javert with Italian ice cream.<br/>There is a second image for this but I have no access to a scanner so it will be added later.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerds in Venice

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was Valjean wanted to make sure Cosette was okay on her honeymoon and dragged a reluctant Javert with him. They are on the gondola below the bridge where Marius and Cosette are, with Valjean trying not to be sick over the side.

 


End file.
